


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Bullying, Cute Daehwi, Dramedy, Hate to Love, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Park Woojin-centric, Romantic Comedy, Underage Masturbation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: After Lee Daehwi accidentally spills his lunch on the popular kid in school,Park Woojin,he finds himself the target of the older boy's wrath.That wouldn't be so bad if again,Woojin wasn't the most popular boy in school and he also just so happens to be Daehwi's crush.
Relationships: Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**12:42 PM**

Have you ever been in a situation where you're so embarrassed that you just space out completely and pretend that you're not there?

Or maybe a situation where you just want to restart the day completely and just try to avoid the outcome all together.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Well Daehwi is currently realizing that he wants to do both of those things.


End file.
